


inflamed

by kurgaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blank Period, Burns, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad and Happy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: Kakashi glares through his fringe, mouth dry and pressed together into a thin line. It's about all he can manage. A deep, happy warmth is holding him captive; a blissful weight, and its name, as it moves up the bed to lie beside him, is Maito Gai.[Post Fourth War angst and porn and stupid, sappy idiots].





	inflamed

**Author's Note:**

> okay so part way through this fic i realised that gai is surrounded by steam during his eighth gate and not fire (it’s red in the anime, come on) so while all the thermal burn stuff is accurate, describing the burns as caused by flame is not. but i can’t make steam poetic like i can with fire so we’re all just gonna ignore this right
> 
> also kakashi is trans cause that's how we rolling
> 
> WHAZZUP IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE I WROTE PORN BUT HERE GO

Kakashi comes back to himself with a _mrgh_ , feeling Gai press a content little kiss into his thigh. Gai’s face is all but pressed into his pelvis, his fingers drumming into the soft skin under Kakashi’s abdomen. He looks mighty pleased with himself because he’s a sentimental loser with a heart that keeps on giving, and even after all these years, he still seems to take great satisfaction in eating Kakashi out with his tongue. Almost as much satisfaction as Kakashi, in fact: _muhg_ , Kakashi groans, attempting to be more coherent. Gai laughs, breath tickling between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi jerks, feeling too much too soon and twisting away, and Gai lets him go, propping his chin up onto his elbows as Kakashi curls onto his side.

“Back with me, love?” Gai asks, settling a hand on Kakashi's knee. He rubs little circles there, repetitive and grounding. His teeth gleam with a grin.

Kakashi glares through his fringe, mouth dry and pressed together into a thin line. It's about all he can manage. A deep, happy warmth is holding him captive; a blissful weight, and its name, as it moves up the bed to lie beside him, is Maito Gai.

“M’fine,” Kakashi says, breathing _ah_ as Gai mouths between his shoulder and neck. He shivers despite the heat of his skin - his face, burning red, and the well-kissed pink of his thighs. Already, he feels wet and aroused. But the thought of more so soon is one he cannot bear: he squeezes his legs together more tightly, just in case his body gets any ideas.

Gai stretches out behind him. He probably shouldn't be lying on his bad leg, but he's yet to give any indication of pain. (But it's _Gai_ so this is hardly surprising). He continues kissing across Kakashi's shoulder and then down to his ANBU tattoo, almost as sharp as it was over ten years ago. Beneath the tattoo is a new scar, stretching a hand’s width almost to Kakashi’s elbow. Smaller scars rise up around it like cinders dancing from a flame, and the skin there is burned a deep, permanent red. There’s a similar scar on his right wrist, a handprint of fire curling around to his thumb. Smatterings of a third, even larger burn marks his chest, but his jōnin vest and blues protected his torso from the worst of the flame. Gai lingers on these scars as he always does, and though Kakashi doesn’t turn to see, his eyes will be wet with remorse and relief.

Love earned Kakashi these scars. It doesn’t pain him to see them, not as it does with Gai. Gai will never look upon these burns with anything but regret, but that he has _lived_ to do so, lived to see the scalding of his Eighth Gate into Kakashi’s skin, is all the more reason _not_ to regret. These scars would taken on a different meaning had he not survived. But he _has_ , so Kakashi can reach back to Gai’s flushed cheeks and wipe his damp, _damp_ eyes.

“Stop thinking about it. I'm fine,” he drawls, swiping a thumb under Gai’s chin. Easier said than done, but then most things are. ( _‘I love you_ ’ is an exception, as is a sob of _‘don’t die_ ’. Kakashi had fallen to Gai's side and uttered both, but the bubbling burns on his chest and arms had pleaded even more).

Gai doesn't quite smile, but he does crawl right up over Kakashi and kiss his nose. “I know. Forgive me, love, I shouldn’t let my mind wander.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Kakashi says, returning a kiss to soften the blow. “Or am I boring you that much?”

It works like a charm. Gai is a predictable man: his need to shower Kakashi with affection is almost a compulsion, and it wins out over his remorse. “Never,” he says, and his next kiss is the _'rival’_ left unspoken. “You could never bore me. I'm grateful to spend a long and fulfilling life with you. You are -”

“- going to fuck me tonight, aren't you?” Kakashi finishes, rolling Gai onto his good side. Gai _oofs!_ as they turn, caught off guard by Kakashi's impatience, but he is pliant as Kakashi rearranges them as he sees fit. On their sides isn't the most effective way to fuck, but Gai has never been one to back down from a challenge, and Kakashi throwing a leg over his hip is the silver gauntlet on the ground.

(In this position, at least, Gai can't dwell on the heartbreak burnt into the layers of Kakashi's skin. _You promised_ , Kakashi had accused at the end of the world, fingers pulling Gai's vest close and pushing it away. They'd been inflamed, then, Kakashi with rage and Gai with love, and both of them burning with pain. Kakashi hadn't felt his skin melting away and Gai hadn't seen it: they could have kissed and it might have killed him; Gai could have said _'goodbye’_ and killed them both. But he'd said _‘I love you_ ’ and _'don't die_ ’ and clutched Kakashi so tightly that all that was left between them had gone up in flames).

“If that's what you wish,” Gai says, his stupid hair falling about his stupid face. He smiles, a hand on Kakashi's hip to coax him forward.

Kakashi lays as close as possible, nose-to-nose and chest-to-chest. Only his chest is heavily scarred. Gai's cock twitches between their stomachs but he ignores it for now, cupping Gai's face instead. They kiss without hurry, despite their arousal. There's no rush, not anymore. There's enough time to grow old together, so there's enough time for this. Kakashi's hair can't silver any further but Gai's could, and isn't _that_ a thought. Kakashi drags his fingers up the back of Gai's neck, imagining a longer hairstyle, peppered with grey. He'll never be as lightning-white as Kakashi but nobody will be, unless they do something crazy like chakra-adopt some kids. They've got time for that, too, but it's such a ludicrous idea that Kakashi laughs, sure that these quiet days after the War are sending him mad.

He isn't cruel enough to enjoy fighting, but he's good at it, he cannot deny. Pain and conflict are what he was born into. It's almost he all he had left, after Gai.

“Condom,” Kakashi gasps, needing to think of something else. Urging Gai not to dwell on what happened has only turned his thoughts to what _could_ have happened. He pushes those thoughts away and practically lays across Gai to grabs a condom from the box. Gai laughs and squeezes Kakashi's arse, and then he laughs even more as Kakashi throws the packet in his face.

“You are the light of my life,” Gai announces, wobbling the condom at him.

Kakashi tries his best not to blush. “Yeah, yeah,” he replies, getting comfortable again. He nudges Gai’s backside with his heel: _hurry up_. “Less sap, more sex.”

“Impossible,” Gai breathes, settling down again. He trails his fingers down Kakashi’s spine and around the curve of his arse, before slipping between his legs to the wetness there. He smiles at the hitch in Kakashi’s breath and kisses the corner of his jaw. “I think the lube’s behind you.”

“What - ugh.” Kakashi pats the bed until he finds it, and then this, too, he chucks at Gai’s face. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

“Absolutely not,” Gai agrees, drizzling some of the lube onto his fingers. He hefts Kakashi’s leg further up his waist and then glides his fingers over Kakashi's sex. Kakashi bucks into Gai’s hips with an almost inaudible sound. Not inaudible enough, though, for Gai _shushes_ him gently and pushes two fingers inside, slipping them in up to his knuckles and then straight out again, scissoring carefully as he repeats. “I never wanted to hurt you,” he says, pressing his thumb into Kakashi's vulva; Kakashi gasps, swearing with it, and Gai kisses the sound up through his throat.

“Fff - Gai, _fuck_.” Kakashi pants quietly, recognising that Gai isn’t referring to now. “You - I’m fine,” he manages, although he both is and he isn't; Hokage and war-torn, husband and teacher and carrying scars. It's the wounds on the inside that scare him. His skin is but another wall to hide behind, and its bruises are knocks on the door. Gai's Eighth Gate could've burnt everything away and Kakashi wouldn't have cared; he could've been left with nothing but his demons and bones and it wouldn't have mattered as long as Gai _lived_.

“Press a little hard - _hhmh_ -”

Gai seems to startle himself by laughing. “Is that a challenge, Rival?”

“Not in _bed_ ,” Kakashi groans, although he laughs as well, grateful for the teasing. Gai's quiet mind is the one place he struggles to reach. He'll gladly take the teasing if it means drawing Gai's thoughts away from the War.

 _Uh-huh_ , Gai says, rubbing his thumb in little circles. “Would you prefer ‘ _Lord Sixth_ ’?”

“ _No_. No. Absolutely not. If you -”

Gai adds a third finger and Kakashi loses the thought. It's pretty pathetic how easy he is.

Fingering doesn't drive him crazy like most of the women in his books, but he's weak to even the slightest touch to the folds of his vulva. Gai swipes his thumb across the delicate skin and Kakashi bites his lip at the sloppy sound, embarrassed and sweaty and wildly turned on. It's erotic and wet, _very_ wet, even without the lube smearing down his thighs. Gai works his fingers in with no real hurry, but Kakashi's toes are already curling: his pleasure is exponential in comparison to the pace, building rapidly like a match sparking a firewood blaze. Gai knows it: he _likes_ it. All he'd ever have to do to win a challenge is stick his hand down Kakashi's trousers and Kakashi would be brought to his _knees_.

“Almost there?” Gai asks against Kakashi's mouth, as if he _really_ needs to ask.

Kakashi can't find it in himself to glare. He shoves his face into the pillow instead, trying to ignore Gai's huff of laughter right next to his ear. “You tell _me_ ,” he groans, pushing back against Gai's fingers. The leg he has thrown over Gai's hips is shaking; it'll quake even more once his pleasure peaks, kicking out as he loses control of himself. He's accidentally kneed Gai many, many times over the years. Gai usually resorts to holding Kakashi down through his orgasm, both as a precautionary measure and because Kakashi really, _really_ likes it.

(Goddamn, Kakashi's so easy. He's so damn _easy_ ).

“Hmm, I think so,” Gai says, as though he's checking the sky for rain. It's the tone of a man who's watched for storm-clouds every single day of his life and is well-versed in predicting their outcome. Gai knows _exactly_ how close Kakashi is to kneeing him off the bed and he laughs, tipping Kakashi almost onto his back to better work his fingers in. He picks up the pace, three fingers thrusting between Kakashi's legs and thumb slipping clumsily over his sex.

“ _Argh_ -”

“Patience, love,” Gai soothes, kissing the whine from Kakashi's throat. “I like you like this.”

“So do I,” Kakashi grumbles, and they both laugh, Kakashi having just _slightly_ more trouble with it given that Gai is trying to finger him through the bed and onto the _floor_. “Fuck, you're such a sap. _Fuck_ -!”

Gai presses down onto him just in time. Kakashi _keens_ , bucking up to meet Gai's weight and then shuddering there. The first wave of pleasure knocks the sense from his body. His toes curl, head tipped back and hands flailing, finding Gai's shoulders and bracing there: he doesn't breathe out for a long moment, each tiny breath catching on another aftershock. Gai withdraws his fingers at the first sound of discomfort; Kakashi groans and shakes and _laughs_ , caught in that confusion between overstimulation and need.

“Come on,” he gasps into Gai's neck, wiggling free from the gentle restraint. He rocks up and feels Gai's dick slide across his stomach. There are burns across his stomach too, just a few, like raindrops from a blistering sky. “Fuck me, come _on_.”

Gai kisses the scar bisecting Kakashi's eye. “I like you like _this_ , too,” he says, teasing his cock between Kakashi's legs. He pumps the base, in no hurry to press inside. Pleasure shudders across his face; he throws his head back, the tip of his cock slipping along Kakashi's slick.

Kakashi shakes helplessly, a little worn-out, a little overwhelmed. His arms flop, jelly-like, down onto the bed. Another orgasm will take some time to achieve, but he can already feel his body's interest like the first flame of a bonfire. He crosses his ankles and nudges Gai inside.

“Come on,” Kakashi says, softer this time, and Gai is only too happy to oblige.

He eases himself in, leaning down to claim the pleased _ah_ from Kakashi’s mouth. His hips kiss Kakashi’s as their thighs spread wide. He braces his forearms on either side of Kakashi’s head and scrunches the bedsheets around his lightning-struck hair. Kakashi seizes one of Gai’s biceps just as Gai had back on the battlefield; fingers pressing into skin and heads tilted together, they kiss now as they hadn’t then, the Eighth Gate a reality that they will never face again.

“Love me, you idiot,” Kakashi whispers into the corner of Gai’s mouth. He clutches Gai’s arm so tightly that he could leave burns of his own.

Gai’s smile is a flash of the sun; of death’s blistering red fire that tried to burn him away. “There is nothing in this world I want more,” he declares, beginning a slow, effortless claim of Kakashi's body.

Kakashi hums, running his fingers down Gai’s neck. It’s a dangerous place to touch a shinobi but that makes it all the more intimate. Kakashi pushes his hands up through Gai’s hair and then smooths it back down again, clutching the fine strands at the nape with every thrust of Gai’s cock within him. He’s wet and loose, a little sore from the fingering but enjoying it, and he smiles against Gai’s hungry kisses. They don’t speak for some time but there’s no need: Kakashi’s mind wanders somewhere safe and happy, and then he’s blurting his thoughts far louder than he intends:

“What about puppies,” he says, realising too late that this doesn’t make sense anymore.

Gai - stops. Confusion furrows his eyebrows, but his mouth twitches as he tries not to laugh. “Puppies?”

“ _Uh_ ,” Kakashi attempts, very much aware that he's just killed the mood. “I’d choose puppies over sex,” he clarifies, and then, perhaps against this, he wiggles his hips in invitation, asking for more.

“You already have eight dogs,” Gai reasons - and not, in fact, continuing. He pushes up on his hands, leaning over Kakashi at arm’s length. His dick bobs between them.

Kakashi squeezes his knees around Gai’s hips, feeling rather exposed. He presses his lips together and hopes that Gai’s bafflement will pass. Only, it doesn’t, and Kakashi feels ridiculous as he explains, “They're summons. Sometimes I want a dog with less back-chat. A real stupid one. I could take it to the office and let it tear up all my paperwork - _mh!_ ”

“Apologies,” Gai says, easing himself out slower than he’d thrust in. He pulls out entirely, sitting back onto his heels. Kakashi’s legs fall open on either side of him. He smiles at the sight, crow’s feet wrinkling around his eyes, and takes his cock in hand. The condom is slick with lube and his fingers glide over it; he pleases himself with light touches, and then teases the head between Kakashi’s legs.

“I’m sure Shiba would gladly eat your paperwork.”

Kakashi huffs a laugh. “Shizune banned him from the office after he ate all of Tonton's fancy food. I need a replacement.”

Gai makes a sound between contemplation and satisfaction as he presses his cock back inside. Kakashi is less ambiguous about it, groaning _oh god_ at the welcome stretch. He shudders and clenches around Gai’s cock, nearing his peak.

“We could get a puppy,” Gai offers.

Kakashi is going to _kick him_. “I _am_ kidding, you know. You're right, I already have eight. And that's just my pack. I could summon a bunch of other dogs, too. _Please_ get on with it, I am -” He tips his head back as Gai returns to fucking him in earnest, his eyes falling shut. Soon, the sounds of their bodies are all there’s to be heard; the smack of their thighs and the slap of Kakashi’s wet and aching sex. Gai’s huffs of effort time the drive of his cock, and Kakashi’s stifled gasps are as uncontrolled as the buck of his hips meeting every thrust.

“God, _god_ ,” Kakashi pants, flailing a little pathetically as he reaches for Gai.

Gai pitches forward and kisses him quickly, almost innocently, and then slide two fingers through Kakashi’s begging sex. Kakashi’s _fuck!_ is loud and vulgar; he writhes but there’s nowhere to go, pinned and boneless and desperate for it. He holds a hand over his mouth to muffle the more embarrassing sounds, but this only seems to serve as motivation as Gai grins, working his fingers fast and rough.

“Come on,” Gai says, turning Kakashi’s words against him. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kakashi, who has been burned by fire and lightning and has too many scars to count, blushes to the tips of his ears. His mask is out of reach but he lays his other hand across his face too: Gai protests but doesn’t try to move him; he just kisses the back of Kakashi’s hands instead of his mouth, bestowing them the same care.

Kakashi heaves, his body tightening, snapping shut. Pleasure crashes through him, that smouldering flame of anticipation now blazing at its peak; at his peak, as he gasps and shakes and forgets where he is, who he was, and how to speak. Sound escapes him but it’s intelligible; maybe Gai understands it but Kakashi doesn’t, thrusting almost violently into and away from the body holding him down. He shudders helplessly around Gai’s cock, each wave of pleasure catching him by surprise. He jolts with each one, face turned into the pillow and he doesn’t know when. One of his hands is gripping Gai’s so tightly that it must hurt, but he can’t lift his head to check; he’s heavy, _so_ heavy, and he moans weakly because his mouth won’t form any words. Gai is uncomfortable inside of him now. Kakashi’s face twists with every spasm, blissful and tired but oh so sore.

Gai slips out. Kakashi sucks in a sharp breath and stares, unseeing, at the book on the bedside table. From the colour alone he can tell it’s _Icha Icha Paradise_ , and he smiles, exhausted and content, as Gai’s breath catches with his release.

A moment passes. Kakashi tries to remember what they were talking about and fails.

“Y’kay?” he manages. He hears Gai wobble off the bed and then return, his movements languid, his gait uneven. His leg must be hurting, but he’s sliding onto the bed with a great sigh of relief before Kakashi can beckon him back.

“I am wonderful,” Gai replies, although this is obviously not true. He stretches out onto his side and lays an arm over Kakashi’s waist; he _sounds_ fine, and when Kakashi rolls over, he looks fine too, flushed and smiling gently. The hair that Kakashi was playing with is sticking out in all directions. Kakashi tries to smooth it down.

Gai kisses him into stopping. “It’ll be fine after a shower. Are you well?”

“Feel great,” Kakashi slurs. His mouth is kind of working and so is his brain as he remembers: “If you want a dog, you could always co-sign my contract.”

“The canine contract?” Gai asks, unusually quiet.

“Hmm,” Kakashi confirms, slipping into sleep for a second. He snaps himself awake, forcing the words out of his mouth. “ _Pack_ extends to the summoner's family, too. There's another scroll; it involves a seal. You’d use your blood to activate it and it uses my chakra to complete the summoning. Only works while I have chakra, obviously, and you'd only be able to summon my pack but -”

He shrugs. Gai is staring at him.

“My love, are you proposing?”

 _Hgh?_ Kakashi says, although it’s hardly a word. “What? We shouldn’t have to be married for this to work. I can check -”

“It’s fine, love,” Gai says, squeezing Kakashi’s waist. He’s grinning madly, all teeth and sunlight and sparkling eyes. In fact, he looks as though he might start crying big, happy tears, and Kakashi’s too tired to process why. “Will your pack accept me as a summoner?”

Kakashi's missed something somewhere, but he's not sure what. “‘Course. You bring them dumplings, don’t you? They like you more than me.”

“Your pack adore you!”

“Adore you more,” Kakashi mumbles - and it almost sounds like ‘I love you’.

(It _is_ ‘I love you’ in a roundabout way. It's like the scars that he earned and the touch of Gai’s lips against his forehead; like Gai’s laugh, and Kakashi’s grumbling, and the way they slouch over to shower together instead of picking up their clothes).

**Author's Note:**

> gai's a service top and kakashi's a lazy-arse bottom who think he's a verse. discuss.


End file.
